Juice Of life: The Dark Oath  Prologue
by NeoFat
Summary: Hey everyone My name is Luis , but you can call me Neo ,Here it is the prologue of a little story I am currently working on ,I Hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Juice Of life: The Dark Oath**

**Prologue**

Have you ever wondered why the government hide the truth? Why they don't like anything that could benefit humans? Well I used to ask myself, until one day, I decided to find that answer. But little did I knew, the answer found me...

**-August 7 , 1944 ,Poland-**

I was an Assassin for the American Government, my mission: Hitler's death. Why me? To this date, I have no idea why.

A Tall white man with black hair walks the halls of the American Poland HQ searching for his new assignment, when another man approaches him.

"Agent, Your newest assignment is in this envelope, I know how you're like in your past work, you won't disappoint us."

"Sir, can I have some details about this mission?"

"Neo, you haven't change always looking for the shortest path."

"You know how I work, Ed."

"Ok Neo, we got Intel that Hitler will be in a private ceremony under Poland's cathedral."

"Wait ED, ceremony, what for? That doesn't sound logic."

"I know it sounds weird but you know Hitler's passion for the unknown, this may be your only chance to stop him."

"Ok Ed, I will deploy it immediately."

**-****-10 minutes later-**

A man with a dark shroud approaches colonel Ed.

"Huh? Who are you? You're not a soldier, I will call the guards so they can escort you out."

"Your time in this war has come to an end."

The mysterious man jumps on top of the colonel and rips his head with his bear hands, leaving a blood bath on the floor.

**-Poland Cathedral-**

I still remember that night; it was really cold and you could feel the evil atmosphere , but I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to put an end to this war. My equipment: A maser, a combat knife and my favorite, a sword. I was trained by a good swordsman back in America so I like to use them for my work. The maser, I used it to let all those Nazis scumbags know what it feels to be shot in the head with one.

"It is too quiet, maybe there's someone in the next room."

Sounds of monks could be heard as I approached that room. I knew I was going the right way.

"It was true Hitler is here but this is weird, he only has two guards."

I waited in that place for two hours, my heart was rushing cause I knew I was going to assassinate the biggest coward in the world. As they were heading out, I prepared for the attack.

"This is it." I was saying that over and over in my head. I jumped out of my hiding place and I shot the first guard in the head, blowing his brains out. Then, I shot two times at the second guard's chest and he fell. Then, one shot at Hitler's feet so he couldn't run.

"I finally got you, you son of a bitch! This is the end for you. I will make you suffer like you have done to those you had killed in your crazy war." I was there pointing my maser to Hitler's head.

"Any last words before I Fucking Blow your head?"

"Du kannst mich jetzt töten, aber die Dark Oath abgeschlossen ist, wird die Welt Angst vor uns."

"I Don't care." It was fantastic shooting him, I blew the complete back of his head; it was done.

Out of nowhere, the second guard, which I shot twice in the chest was up. He jumped on me and bit my arm.

"You bastard, die asshole!" I shouted as I decapitated the bastard with my sword.

**-January 6, 2012-**

"What happened next Neo?" Asked a girl with long black hair who was wearing a battle suit.

"Well, that Nazi was a vampire. I got trapped in that place for 10 years, drinking the rat's blood until I found a way back to the surface."

"Wait, wait, if you're a vampire, why're you in the sun light?" Asked a tall white haired man with the same battle suit as the girl.

"That's a mystery, maybe it is a power I got. I am not sure."

"It doesn't sound like any vampire story I had read."

"Tatiana, those stories are for mindless fan girls."

"But Neo, they are so cool."

"Hell no, what you expect from me, to glow in the day? This is reality, not a sex need of the author's novel."

"Neo, we got movement."

"Roger, Neo out. Well Tatiana, Jack, we are authorized to continue the mission."

Both young soldiers yelled "ROGER".

"What's our objective Neo?" The black haired girl asked.

"We are heading to where my curse started...Poland."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 :

"Always enjoy the moments with your love on , you don't know where they will leave you'

-On the way to Poland-

"So Tatiana and Jack why did you two joined the American human resistance?"

"Jack you tell him i don't want to talk about this" the girl looks down with a sad face.

"Well Neo have you ever hear about the tragedy in Alaska 30 years ago?'

"Only rumors , why?'

"Her family was killed that night ,she was lucky she was spending that month with me or she would have end up dead'

"I understand , so that's made you two join the resistance?'

"Mostly yes , we wanted to help humanity against this new vampire problem"

"I know i join this resistance to find the bastard that killed my family"

"Wait the rumors said all vampire were killed that night"

"No , the reports said 9 vampires were involve in the attack , the survivors confirmed 8 killed"

"I understand, lets continue the mission"

The threes agents arrive on Poland at 00:00 using the night to cloak themself. The cathedral was heavily guarded by Neo Nazis and Vampires, the group need it to advance with stealth.

"It time to see why the agency suggested me to take you with me in this mission, Take down those two guards in the tower"

The two agents starts moving silently towards the first guard tower

"Tati you go first" said jack over the headsets.

"Roger "Said the black haired girl as she approaches to the first guard.

She covered the guards' mouth while stabbing him with her double blade katana

"First guard is down your turn jack"

"Roger" Jack never liked melee combat so he always used his favorite weapon the MK28, it only took one shoot in the head to finish their work.

"He is out" said the white haired man.

"ok my turn" Neo using his vampires powers combined himself with the shadows and entered the cathedral opening the front doors to jack and tati.

" ok listen up you two , this place have two floors, we need to find the secret staircase to the second one that where the Intel we got says is the leader of the Dark Oath group is"

"So you want me and Jack to find it and infiltrate them capture him?"

"Well tati i have no Intel on the man so I cannot risk getting you two in danger"

Don't worry Neo me and tati trained to battle the hardest warrior in all kinds of disciplines, give us a chance to prove ourselves"

"Ok I will let you guys take care of this I will look for more clues don't here , just be care ful if u get in trouble use the codec to contact me" Neo disappeared in the shadow leaving the two soldiers to capture the man.

-10 minutes later-

"Jack I see him shall we proceed? "

"There something weird tati he is alone , if he is so important why is he alone?'

"I have no clue why jack let just get him" Tati jumps out of her cover with her katana in hand.

"We got you now you Nazi bastard"

…"no your wrong it is me who got you" said the mysterious man , the man threw at least 10 knifes at tati without her having time to respond.

"Tati!" Shouted jack as he pushed her out of the way of the knifes taking them all in the back wounding him with deep cuts.

"Jack ? no answer me please"

"it just a scratch tati let's get him" jacks starts to stand up while getting the knifes off his back.

…."You should stay down boy" the man punched tati knocking her out , the he grabs jack by his neck and starts to punching him continually breaking every ribs and leaving him in a worst condition ,the to end al he stabs him in the chest.

"Stop it" from under the man a shadow appeared and punches the man in the stomach making him let go of jack them with a kick to the face the man it is thrown to a wall.

…."Neo I see you still alive , I make sure the cult knows about you being here" the man disappearing a smoke screen.

"..Why dint you followed him said an injured tati.

"I wasn't going let jack in here so I let him escape"

With tears on her eyes tati gets close to her boyfriend who is almost death in the floor " Jack please don't die don't leave me alone please"

"So…..sorry…..I….dint. Make…it…to our….wedding… "

"No no don't say that you will be ok you will see"

" No….tati….you know…..i am only alive cause of suit…."

"Neo please help him ,don't let him die"

"tati there's only one way I could save him but I don't want him to live the life he will get after I save his life"

"Please Neo I beg you save him I don't want lose him"

Neo with a thinking face grabs his comrade head and ask him " are you willing to live a cursed life?"

"Neo….i don't…..get it"

"Wait Neo aren't you suggesting to turn….."

"Yes tati that the only way to save him"

"Do it" said the injured young man.


End file.
